So long and Goodnight
by FantasyTrain
Summary: BxB Fluff & Death, Oneshot  - Frank Iero is thinking back a year, to the last moments he ever shared with Gerard...


__One-shot, written since I felt to write something :)

Contains; **alcohol**, **fluff bxb-love** (Frank X Gerard), **drugs** and **swears**

The song in the fanfic is _Demolition Lovers,_ by My Chemical Romanc_e (who would've guessed, right?)  
><em>Took about 2 ½ hours to wrote everything from beginning to end, checked twice for grammatical and spelling errors, feel free to inform me if you find any more of those anyway.

_Enjoy_;

* * *

><p><em>*Click*<em>

_*Click*_

_*Click*  
><em>

It was a lonely sound coming from Frank Iero's kitchen. The sound of a blue, worn out ballpoint pen, clicking on and off against a table.

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_*Click*  
><em>

It wasn't unusual that he did this however, he didn't do anything else when he worked, so he might just take the time to relax, watch the rain outside and think a little, right?

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

I mean, this was the anniversary of the death of his best friend and all…

_*Click*  
>…<em>

Frank stopped. This didn't lead anywhere…

In front of him on the table were a lot of sheet music. They were songs from their first album, first and only actually. Gerard had written them. Gerard Way, or Gerard, or Gee, or "the sexy guy from that emo-band that actually is pretty good". But they didn't really play in emo-style. My Chemical Romance only played alternative rock and regular rock! And sure, sometimes they could scream a little bit louder than usual, but when you're crazy that's just how it goes, right?

Gerard… That sweet man…

Frank couldn't stop himself anymore. He let his mind wonder away, thinking about that dreadful day for nearly exact a year ago…

**/''''\**

"I'm just a little bit tired.."  
>"A little? You looks like a damn ghost."<p>

That was true, Gerard didn't look either healthy or fresh at all. He was pale, really pale, and his eyes were red and exhausted. His voice were raspy, but who could blame him? He had been singing for three hours straight just a few hours ago when they finally finished their CD, and now they had been partying for the rest of the night.

The trailer they lived in for the week were dark, but cosy, and the weather outside was nice. The sun was about to go down, and they were all so un-sober as you can get. Yes, everything was perfect. Well, except for that Frank suddenly saw Gerard in the lights from actual lamps and saw how horrible he looked.

"Seriously man, You should get some sleep."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

The young, black haired boy lit a cigarette. He was cute, even when he looked like a train wreck. His eyes, though they needed sleep were still full of mystery and secrets. Frank loved that, and he had always wanted to know all those secrets. He wondered how it was in the mind of Gerard Way, the boy who drank, did drugs, sang like a God and still managed to never make them worried about him.. Not much at least.

"I dreamed of someone, you see, and sh-she liked, died, and it was sad"  
>"So?"<p>

"And I, y'know, I just don't want to sleep"

He was not sober. None of them was, but Frank could at least think clearer than the others. He could hear Ray and Mikey outside, sitting on the ground and improvising some songs about alcohol, girls and USA. Sounded like two deaf cats…

"Will… You take care of them?"

"What?"

He paid attention to Gerard again. He always did actually, even when the singer just mumbled some drunk words.

"Wi-will you take care of'em?"

"Who?"

"Those.."

He nodded his head to the outside of the trailer, were the other two band guys sat and sang, laughed and drooled over each other.

"Why should I do that?"

"When I'm gone…"

"Gone?"

Gerard didn't look at Frank. He looked into something else, in front of himself, far beyond. His drunk eyes suddenly hit the sight of Frank again and he nodded. Frank sat down in Gee's bed in the far end of the trailer.

"Gone?"

He asked a little bit careful and unserious. Gerard was tired, drunk and probably high, stupid kid. It wasn't odd though, he was always high when he sang. But he was always harder to reach and talk to when he had taken pills… On the other hand, he was much more cuddly when he was high. Play your part right Frank, and he will snuggle.

"Yes, y'know… Poof.."

Gerard burst out in laughter. He then went to sit beside Frank, still quietly laughing at his own funny little word, "poof.."

They heard from outside that Ray had broken his guitar now… Smartass. Mikey found that very sad apparently, because he sang some short funeral-song to it, and then they talked about sad memories. In the trailer, Gee and Frank still sat beside each other, thinking about two different things.

"No", Frank then said.

"What?" said the tired, drunk boy beside him

"I wont"

Gerard then understood. He lit another cigarette with a "ok" and sniffled.

"… Because you wont be going anywhere, you idiot…"

Frank took a drink from a bottle he found on the floor (it tasted like flowers, how wonderful) while watching how Gerard would react. At first, he didn't react at all. Then he watched at Frank with his mysterious, drunk and pretty sad eyes. Frank just smiled back.

"It's just…"

Gerard moved closer and put his head on Franks shoulder.

".. Just so hard, y'know.."

"Yea.."

"I'm tired, of everything.. And everyone.."

"Yea.."

"Th-they don't understand, y'know.. If I went poof, then may-"

He stopped and started to laugh again of the word "poof". Funny word tonight.

But Frank heard how quickly the laughing went to quiet sobbing. He wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or what actually caused the singer to suddenly cry.. This was a guy that never cried. Or at least not so everybody could see. But Frank wasn't just anybody, apparently.

"You have to quit with the drugs..", Frank suddenly said

"I don't do drugs.." Gerard sniffled as a replied

"Lier"

".. You're drunk"

"So're you.."

"No! .. I'm high…"

"… And sexy"

Gerard started to laugh again. He was still shaking and the tears kept falling, but as long as he laughed, it was okay.

Frank put his arm around the fragile boy. Outside the sun was fully gone. Ray had apparently found some rocks and some duct tape, and were trying to fix the broken guitar, while Mikey kept saying "no, no.. It's no use, no.. Nope.. Nooo.."

"Wh-what would you do if, ehm.. If I got married…I mean, ehm.. If we say, that, ehm.. I…"

Gerard was almost talking to himself now, tired and worn out. Frank noticed how he still cried and was shaking though. There was some big thoughts in this little boy…

"… And then, we-we could fry, ehm, fly to.. Japan, and just, y'kno-"

Frank made the boy go quiet for a short while, by gently move his head to Gerard nose and kiss it. It always works. Gee laughed.

"Y'missed.."

"Did I?"

Gee looked at him again. This time he was drunk, high, tired and physically broken, torn to pieces. But he was still as beautiful as ever.

"In ten years", Frank said, "will our band be famous among every person who ever listened to alternative rock. We will have done at least five CD's, all of'em bestsellers, and everyone talks about our cute, sexy, drug-free singer and his amazing story about how he made his life wonderful even though it started in pure crap"

Gerard laughed again.

"Silly…"

They kissed, for real this time. Or, Frank kissed Gerard since he wasn't able to actually move. Gerard tasted soft, and smooth. Tasted sickness, cigarettes and tears, and alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

"I-I like your hair…" the little boy said as they stopped the kiss. Frank laughed,

"You're really tired…"

"Only a piece.. I mean little…"

"You looks like a ghost"

"And YOU'RE drunk…"

Suddenly, there was a big yell from outside, coming from Ray. They had suddenly come to talk about Mikey and Gerards private life, and now the two friends were enemies for the night, chasing each other and throwing rocks at each other.

"We should probably go and fix them"  
>"You go, I need to sleep a little…"<br>"He's YOUR brother?"  
>"Yea… But I'm a good kisser and you should let my pants be…"<p>

By now, Gerard was almost completely sleeping, almost drooling on Franks shoulder. To even be able to sleep in all the noise that Ray and Mikey made is unbelievable. Frank put him gently down in the bed, still with his clothes on. He looked like a baby. A big, sad, and sexy baby, of course.

To get Mikey and Ray to stop fight was easy, since they both nearly fell asleep as soon as Frank got out. They decided to finally go to bed, all of them, and clean up all the garbage when the sun went up. The last thing Frank did before he went to sleep, was to sit by Gee for a while.

He had stopped crying, and started to snore quietly instead. His mystical, tired eyes were finally at rest for some hours. Frank wondered if he would remember their kiss when he woke up. He probably would, as usual, but they will not talk about it, as usual.

Frank gently put his lips at the young singers ears, gently and quietly singing;

"_But this time, I mean it. I'll let you know just how much you mean to me. As snow falls, on desert sky, until the end of everything_~ … It's your words, not mine". Then, even he went to sleep, just at the same time as the sun started to rise again behind the big, unclean trailer.

…

The next day, was a big, dirty pile of pure, purple, smelly disaster…

Frank woke up to a lot of yelling. Ray was yelling in the phone and Mikey was just sitting at his mattress, ghostly pale, gently chewing on one of his nails. Frank woke up and was out of the trailer as soon as he heard Ray shouting out the messy, unclear words,

"What the HELL are you talking about! There's NO WAY he'd lost that much blood!"

Apparently, Gerard had a breakthrough sometime in the morning. Mikey had found him in the forest, lying on the ground, crying for his life, with blood coming from his head. No one could say what happened, so the police stuck in their nose with "he ran 'n fell 'n hit his head on the rocks. Case closed".

Gerard was put to hospital, but they could barely do anything. After Mikey had found him, he lived for about three more hours.

Then he just disappeared into a world without pain.

The cold chock at that point was nothing but a mosquito-bite, and the so called "deep sadness" afterwards was gone within a few month. The only thing that was still biting Frank in the ankles is one little word…

"_Why_?"

**\.../**

He looked down at the notes again. This time there was some water drops on them. Had he been crying? Probably.

"Why?"

He asked the papers again. As if they could answer. As if they could solve the mystery of why the young life had to end. In a way, they could. Frank had always loved the lyrics of the songs, they were special to him. They had been special to Gerard too. But looking at them like this, from another perspective, most of them sounds like a cry for help. For someone to understand. Like, "if you understand these lyrics like I do, then we can help each other"

… Or they were just lyrics and Frank was overanalyzing everything again.

He sighed and finally went away from the table. The rain was still pouring down outside. "I guess we had to do this without any audience then" Frank thought to himself, "not many people are willing to go out in this type of weather".

It was their last concert. The last performance for My Chemical Romance. At the year after the suicide / sudden death of Gerard Way, they were to perform a few songs from their one and only CD. After that, they were finito. The others felt like they didn't want to continue, even with a new drummer in the band. It was too hard to find another singer that had the right material. Instead, they would go and take parts in other bands.

Frank sighed as he put on his jacket and shoes.

"Sorry Gee…"

He felt the cold wind against his cheeks as he walked down to where they were about to perform the concert.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take care of them as you wanted me to…

… And I'm sorry that I can't make them fulfil your dreams about the band.

I'm sorry I can't make people feel the way you wanted them to with your music…

_Hand in mine_

_Into your icy blues_

_And then I'd say to you_

_We could take to the highway_

_With this trunk of ammunition too_

_I'd end my days with you_

_In a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying_

_I'm trying_

_To let you know just how much_

_You mean to me…"_


End file.
